Mechanical touch fasteners are traditionally formed by weaving methods, or by molding discrete fastener elements on a substrate. When the fastener elements are molded from molten resin as the resin is laminated onto a limited region of a substrate surface, it can be difficult to produce a uniform resin edge. Often unsightly edge variations (e.g., splay) form when molten resin is applied to the substrate surface under pressure. Besides being visually objectionable, an edge having relatively severe splay can have an undesired tactile roughness.